


Not So Traditional Traditions

by AgentMayhem



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Holidays, Thanksgiving, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMayhem/pseuds/AgentMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New traditions, new relationships and not so new family. Holidays on the base have never been observed before; it's time for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

May crawled into bed and as soon as she closed her eyes a strong arm pulled her close; she didn't resist. A soft kiss was placed to her shoulder "You came later tonight. I was afraid you chose to sleep in your own bunk."

She smirked at the pout she imagined playing on his face "Jemma and Sk...Daisy couldn't sleep. Found them in the kitchen during perimeter check."

"Everything alright?" He pulled back slightly so he can take in her profile.

May turned to face the worrying man "Simmons. The usual, too much noise."

Coulson let himself relax and pulled her close again, this time resting his chin on shoulder so that his cheek was against her neck.

"Made them hot chocolate and then sent them on their way."

"You do make the best." He was quiet for a moment "S'nice your passing down a tradition"

"Tradition?  Hardly."

Coulson scoffed "Don't try and pretend Lian didn't do the same for you when you were little, you told me once a upon a time when you made it for me."

May closed her eyes "You talk too much."

She could feel his smile against her neck and held back a smirk of her own.

"Well, speaking of traditions... I think we should do a turkey this year."

May opened her eyes and opened her mouth to object but Coulson beat her to the punch "This time of year is about traditions and families. That's what this team is and try as you might, you can't deny that's what we are to you. Besides Skye has never done the family thing before. Might be nice."

"Daisy."

"Dammit, I can't seem to make the switch."

May smirked "I don't think she minds."

They laid in comfortable silence, breathing in unison until May felt her eyes get heavy "You're doing the dishes."

Coulson chuckled "One of the perks of being Director is I can delegate dish duty to lower ranking agents."

May let out a small laugh of her own "And who is making said turkey?"

"Yours truly and I know for a fact that you can hold your own in the kitchen."

"Phil, I'm a horrible cook."

He pushed himself up to one elbow and turned her to face him "I know that's what you told Andrew but I know that's not true."

Right away he mentally kicked himself for bringing up her ex. She must have noticed his regret because she put a hand to his cheek and gave it a light pat "That's my story and I'm sticking to it and if you tell anyone I help with dinner, I'll deny it and you are your own for Thanksgiving."

He leaned down kissed her nose "Deal."

 

"This big gorilla of a guy had a look of murder in his eyes but May wouldn't back down. The guy was dumb enough to try and take her. His mistake." Daisy stopped speaking to take a drink of her cider.

"What the bloody hell happened next?" Hunter asked from his spot on the floor next to Fitz.

"Well, May said over her dead body would she let the last can of cream of mushroom out of her hands and..."

From the kitchen Coulson looked over at May who was doing a poor job of hiding her smirk as she peeled potatoes "What? I needed that for the greenbean casserole."

Coulson looked to the common room at his team, no his family dressed in thier Sundays best, to make sure the coast was clear before he snuck a peck to her cheek.

She tossed him a mock glare "Keep that up and your going to get us caught in a torrent of questions that I'm not ready to answer."

"Too ashamed of me to announce our love?"

May tossed a potato peel at him "You're an idiot."

He peeled the food scrap from his apron "Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

 

The table was set in their finest paper and plastic ware although they had manage to find a nice enough tablecloth and some pretty candle sticks. After they all took their seats Coulson stood and cleared his throat, grabbing hold of everyone's attention "This is normally were everyone says grace but I think going around and saying what we are most thankful for is more fitting." when he found no objections he continued "Guess I'll go first, Everything good or bad that has happened to us these last few years has lead us to this unbreakable family bond and for that I am most greatful. Yeah, it's been one hell of a year but we're all here now" he cast a glance at May then back to his team "I am thankful for my little ragtag family."

Awes and here, here's rang out from around the table and all eyes fell to May. Apparently she was next on the roster for Coulson's ridiculous new tradition.

May stood and fought the urge to cross her arms "I am thankful for..." she rolled her eyes and muttered how ridiculous she felt "I am thankful for understanding. Understanding when I need space. Understanding that I am not the touchy, feely type and for understanding when that's just a mask" She looked at Coulson who was grinning before she scowled then sat down and was engulfed in a hug by Simmons.

They went around the table sharing their thanks, some were heartwarming and some plain funny; Hunter saying he was thankful for Bobbi's ladybits only to smacked in the back of the head by the said agent beside him.

Last but not least it was Daisy's turn, she stood and smiled at Coulson "I never had any of this growing up and by that I mean a support system" she looked to May "Someone to keep me grounded and knock down a peg or two when needed or siblings" she looked to Fitzsimmons and Bobbi and Hunter then back to Coulson and May "Parents."

Coulson smiled lightly and May tried not to stiffen. Daisy returned the smile and continued "I am most thankful for the day you pulled me out my van because if you hadn't I wouldn't have known what it felt like to have a real family. So thank you."

She leaned down and hugged Coulson who gladly returned the gesture. Daisy stood looked at May as if asking permission. The older agent pushed her chair away from the table and stood. Daisy thought that May was about to leave the room, that she felt too uncomfortable with all affection being tossed around but instead she walked to the younger agent and wrapped her arms around her. Daisy stood shocked for a beat before she came to her senses and returned the hug as tight as she could. The next thing May knew everyone was out of thiers chairs and joining in, Coulson included.

Soon everyone took their seats and Coulson began to cut the turkey. Everyone ate and talked amoungst themsleves, laughter sang out around the table. May looked to the man at the head of the table who was smiling like the Cheshire cat, he looked look at her and his smile was contagious; although she tried to hide her's behind her glass of champagne even when he put his hand on her knee under the table.

Hunter clinked his fork on his glass "I 'ave one more thing I'm bloody thankful for"

Everyone stopped and listened with caution since his last announcement was borderline crude. He stood, slightly tipsy from the bubbly "I am thankful mum and dad are finally together and knocking boots!"

 Coulson choked on his mashed potatoes pulling his hand away from May and May stiffened. Daisy reached over and patted Coulson on the back. 

The Director recovered and wiped his mouth "Hunter just signed up for dish duty."

Mack held out his hand "They haven't denied it."

Everyone around passes down their debt to the waiting palm. At Coulson's widened eyes Daisy filled him in "Mack said a confirmation would happen on a holiday so he won the pool."

"No one has confirmed anything." May finally spoke.

"But you haven't denied it either" Fitz remarked and he went to hand Mack a hundred dollar bill but paused "Do you deny it?"

All eyes were one the eldest agents.

"That's classified." Classic Coulson response.

"May?" Daisy asked with hopeful eyes as she ignored Coulson.

May looked at Daisy then to man beside her then finished off her champagne. She looked to Coulson again and before she could talk herself out of it she took his hand in hers and held it. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her palm.

Daisy stood up and did a little jig as a bunch of 'I knew it's' flew around the room. May just picked up her fork and began to eat again; trying to ignore the idiotic smile on Coulson's face.

 

That night May and Coulson fell back on the bed with thier chests heaving, limbs tangled. He caught his breath and turned to his side brushed his fingertips across her forehead "I could get used to this tradition"

May curled against his side  "No argument from me."

"You're not going to leave me for a perimeter check now are you?"

When he she didn't respond he looked down and smiled. May had fallen asleep. He tightened his arms around her and kissed her temple before falling asleep,  thinking about what Christmas traditons would start with this blended, misfit team of theirs.


	2. Christmas Traditons

Daisy, Fitzsimmons, Bobbi along with Hunter all sat in the 'game room' playing MarioKart. The word 'playing' was used lightly because it usually ended with Coulson or May playing parent and turning off the system when the game became too heated and competitive.

Fitz had just used a blue shell, stealing first and made Hunter and Daisy curse like sailors.

"Are kidding me!?"

"You're dead labrat!"

 It was Christmas Eve and nothing mission worthy had blipped on thier radar. In fact, this was going to be the first Christmas they would all be together. Coulson had even dragged the team, even May, to the fairly local tree lot the other night stating "it's not Christmas unless it smelled like Christmas". Daisy tried to hide her excitment at celebrating an actual Christmas with an actually family. 

 

The smile fell from her face as May stood in the doorway and announced "Briefing in five."

All groans were swallowed when Mays arms crossed and brow lifted ever so slighlty before leaving them to wrap up thier game.

Hunter tossed his contoller on the couch "Well there goes our bloody holiday."

Fitz just nodded and followed Bobbi out. Daisy slid, slowly from the leather couch and tried not to be to upset about thier now cancelled Christmas.

When Daisy entered the room the smell the tree hit immediately which only soured her mood further. Coulson was standing close to May, thier heads bent close as they spoke. Once everyone was in the room Coulson cleared his throat "Alright, let's get down to business"

Again groans were held in as they waited for their two superiors to let them know they would be off base for the holidays, again.

Coulson looked to May who left the room only to return shortly with and armful of brightly wrapped boxes and began handing them to each one of the younger agents.

Daisy looked down at her package that was wrapped in red and green paper with foiled snowflakes and snowmen wearing beanies and scarves; next to the shiny silver bow was a sticker. She held in her laugh when she read it; in Coulsons writing it read to Skye but it was marked out with a line and Daisy was beautifully written in Mays scroll instead then under that was 'From: D & M'.

'Director and May' Daisy thought as she looked to up May who had a slight smirk playing on corners of her mouth "Well, it isn't going to open itself."

The agents shared a look before ripping into the holiday wrapping. Daisy made sure to take care of her name tag as she also tore into her present. She removed the article from the box of tissue and then looked to Coulson who now had his arm across Mays shoulers as she leaned into him. Daisy smiled softly, ever since they had basically announced their relationship during Thanksgiving dinner May and Coulson were slighlty less secretive with thier PDA.

When everyone had finished opening their gifts Coulson spoke "When I was younger my parents always let me open one," held up one finger "gift on christmas eve. They were always pajamas. It was tradition to wear your new pjs to bed so that you had them on for gifts the next morning."

"So you're passing the tradition down to us?" Simmons asked as she eyed her new sleepwear that were pink with gingerbread men and candy all over them. 

May watched Coulson's Adams apple bob as he tried to form his next sentence. She could tell he was getting sentimental so she stepped foward "It's what families do." She looked to Coulson "Right?"

He cleared his throat "Right. So get changed and get back here so we can watch 'A Christmas Story'"

"Another childhood tradition?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

May shook her head with a smirk "More like a tradition from the academy."

The youngers waited to hear the story behind the tradition but when it didn't come they pilfered out of the room to change and hurry back.

 

When May turned to face Coulson he had a wrapped gift in his hand and smile on his face "Traditions aren't just for kids"

May gave him a soft smile "They are all over 23 Phil."

"Potato, Pahtahto"

She opened her gift painstakingly slow but when she finally removed the tissue she felt her face get hot "You've lost your mind!"

Coulson could count on one hand how many times he had seen Melinda May blush like a school girl. He let out a chuckle as she held up a red silk nighty with black lace.

"You don't like it?" He asked with a grin.

She crumpled the night gown and shoved back in the box and opened her mouth to let him have it when he held out a shiny bag with Santa on the front "Here, for reals."

May stared at him with a raised brow then took the bag then left the room with out a word.

He let out a sigh. He hadn't thought she would take the joke so seriously Coulson was just about go after when she returned moments later wearing new flannel grey pajamas that had pastel snowflakes all over them and a gift wrapped box in her hands.

"Traditions aren't just for kids."

He smiled at her as ripped into his gift like a small child and grinned from ear to ear as he pulled out Navy Captain America bottoms that had shields and Cap himself all over along with a Navy shirt with a giant shield on the chest. He hurried to change and when he came back May was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous."

He came up behind her so her back was to his front and kissed the side of her neck "I think you look adorable."

May pulled away slightly "The kids."

"Right, right. Speak of the Devils."

Coulson pulled away fully as his team came carrying trays of popcorn and cocoa all chatting away happily, dressed in there new night clothes. Daisy had on dark purple fleece bottoms with clouds, stars and moons with a matching top. Fitz's flannels were dark blue with sock monkeys wearing Santa hats. Bobbi and Hunter had matching his and her's silk pajamas. 

Once they were settled Coulson started the movie then hurried to sit with May and Daisy on couch. Fitzsimmons sat on the floor while Bobbi and Hunter took the love seat.

Half way through the movie Fitz had fallen asleep and Simmons head was bobbing as she fought to stay awake. Before she could second guess herself Daisy laid her head on Mays thigh.

After a few minutes Coulson eased himself from the couch about the part when Ralphie dropped the F-bomb and gently shook Fitz awake "Come on Champ time for bed."

Fitz sleepily nodded and stood, Jemma doing the same when Coulson looked down at her. He followed behind them to make sure they made it to thier bunks and didn't fall asleep standing up.

Without thinking May ran a soft hand down Daisy's hair a few times until young woman spoke "I seen what you put on everyones gift tags"

May's hand froze for moment before she continued "Oh? And whats that?"

"Coulson and May... but on mine you wrote D and M"

May watched the movie, Ralphie currently had a bar of soap in his mouth "Director and May."

Daisy sat up and looked at her SO "See, I thought that at first but no, thats too impersonal. Even for you."

All May was lift her chin slightly and keep her eyes on the TV "What's your point Skye?"

Daisy ignored correcting her on the name slip. Truth was it always hit her ears wrong when May and Coulson used her given name instead of her chosen.

"My point is thanks... mom"

Mays heart ceased at the endearment and she finally looked to her trainee.

"D and M. Dad and Mom"

The older agent felt her eye begin to sting with tears but held them at bay. She thought she was being clever using initials, thought she could play it off as Director and May; she should have know Daisy would be too smart for that.

"Everyone sees what they want to believe."

Daisy just rolled her eyes knowing that was as close to an admission as she was going to get from her SO.

Coulson came squeezed himself between May and the arm of the couch "What I miss?"

"Oh fudge." May answered and Daisy passed him her bowl of popcorn. 

The Director pouted for a moment then tossed a handful of popped corn in his mouth. May let her head rest on his shoulder and began smoothing Daisy's hair once more.

 

Soon the movie ended. May smirked at the snores coming from Hunter and how Bobbi tried pinching his nose to quiet him. Daisy let a small yawn slip from her lips and May took that as her queue.

"I'm thinking everyone will be up with sun in the morning. Time for shut eye." 

She patted Daisys shoulder and the younger sat up stifling another yawn "But I'm not tired."

May raised a brow "Righttt."

"Yeah, Come on May... the nights still young." Coulson argued.

The older woman stood and stretched, said her goodnights then picked up the forgotten gift box from earlier and tossed Coulson a meaningful glance for a moment before leaving the room.

He turned off the TV "You know... Mays right it's late. Time to call it a night kids."

They watched Coulson scramble off the couch and out the room to follow his partner.

Daisy and Bobbi gathered the bowls and mugs "What do you think that was about?"

Bobbi snorted with a chuckle "Goodnight Daisy."

"Wait, come on let me in on the joke!" 

Daisy followed Bobbi down the hall, leaving Hunter alone to snore his heart out.

 

As May had predicted at almost 5 in the morning a loud bang made her eyes shoot open and she groaned as Daisy's filtered through the door "Rise and shine sleepy heads! It's christmas!"

Coulson covered his head with a pillow and muttered something about being thankful for the invention of locks as the handle of his door jiggled.

May rolled to her back and rubbed her eyes "Still think staying up wrapping gifts was a good idea?"

"Right now? No. When they see the gifts under the tree? Definitely." He smirked and turned to face her "We would have been to bed a lot sooner if someone hadn't tried on her new Christmas jammies."

At the wiggle of his brows she rolled eyes smacked him on the shoulder. Another whine  through the door came making Daisy sound like a five year old "Come onnnnn guysss!"

"Okay, okay we're up."

The director rolled from the bed and picked his shirt up off the floor then put it on. May followed suit and opened the door just as Daisy held her hand up to knock for the third time. The younger had the decency to blush. It was the first time she had actually witnessed Coulson and May leaving the same room and looking so domestic.

"Yeesh! Finally guys!"

 Daisy did a little hop, still in her pajamas and hair rused from her pillow. Coulson smirked at how much like a child she looked and wondered what it would have been like had they crossed paths way sooner in her life. 

"Lead the way Kid."

 

Presents were opened, Coulson made breakfast the way his mom used to, May even filled them in on how one year Coulson and herself couldn't make it home for break due to a massive snow storm so they made the best out of what they had; which were leftover christmas cookies and an old VHS of 'A Christmas Story' that they had found in the audio library and done it in the comfort of thier pajamas. Every year after that they had made it a point to carve a night out of thier busy schedules to watch that old movie and eat holiday cookies.

Although they hadn't realized it; May and Coulson had started a new holiday tradition for years to come. One that would be passed down to future generations long after they had left this earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Holidays. Family isn't always about blood; it's about who will always be by your side when you need it most!


End file.
